


Woods Witch

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about those who assume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/854494.html): Meta challenge, "you" and "hunting."

Dean slipped toward the campsite, .45 drawn and Sam on his six. Witch-bitch was working a spell. Chanting low over a shit-you-not cauldron. Wood fire smoked in a cinder block pit. Herbs stunk up the air.

He nodded at Sam. His brother grabbed the girl around the waist and hauled her back, kicking and cussing. Dean held his gun on her and grabbed a glove. Reached for the cauldron lid.

“Don’t!” witch-bitch yelled. “Please, you’ll – ”

Dean blinked. “What the hell is this?”

She squirmed in Sam’s grip. “It _was_ red beans and rice, you asshole. Now you’ve ruined it.”

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> (Because I cook, and camp, and sing under my breath.)


End file.
